


Ghostly Musings

by MalchikPride



Category: UTAU
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, How does a ghost get sick anyway, Loose thoughts, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalchikPride/pseuds/MalchikPride
Summary: Akira Haru gets sick and has Shikine Seiji take care of him.Honestly that's it really.Just a short sick fic, drabble thing.





	Ghostly Musings

Seiji silently watched the television, it was currently playing some type of movie. He didn't really get the movie, nor was he truly paying attention to it. Due to a blond male currently resting on his lap.

Seiji didn't even know how this arrangement was possible, with how gangly and tall Haru was, but here the ghostly male was, curled up on the couch, peacefully resting on Seiji's lap.

“I can't believe you got sick.” Seiji answered.

Haru just twitched some.

“How does a ghost even get sick?” Seiji asked, truly curious.

The head on his lap shifted, “I dunno.” He then coughed some, “How do YOU get sick?”

Seiji chuckled, “It's not really...sick. It's more like a computer virus, kind of?” Seiji shrugged, “You still didn't answer my question.”

Haru groaned, “I have no clue.” He then blearily looked up at Seiji, “At least it's just minor.”

Seiji rolled his eyes at that, “Minor enough that you called me to take care of you? So much so that you are using me as a lap pillow.”

Silence.

“I was lonely...” Haru muttered.

“I saw you last week.” Seiji then thought of something, “Doesn't Tsuchi live with you anyway?”

Haru frowned, “I was lonely for a different reason.”

Seiji arched a brow, “She's basically your daughter, she could have easily taken care of you.”

Haru just huffed and angrily muttered something, “You're impossible.”

“Anyway.” Seiji tried to adjust his position, making sure Haru didn't fall off while he did so, “I'm here now.”

Haru didn't say anything.

Seiji sighed, but idly brushed his fingers through Haru's hair, who sighed contently.

A couple moments of this, Seiji paused and slowly looked down, “Did you just purr?”

Haru paused, “No.”

Too quick of a reply.

“You did purr!” Seiji tilted his head, “What are you some kind of cat too? On top of being a ghost?!”

Haru just grumbled, frustrated, “No. I was just happy.”

“Most people don't purr when they are happy.”

Haru sighed, “I'm sick. I'm not even sure what happens when I get sick. Maybe I transform or something.”

Seiji rolled his eyes, “Well, I'm not adopting a cat ghost.” He then paused, “Though I'm pretty sure you'd make Kuro's day. Completely.”

Haru grumbled, “How would we even have sex? I'm pretty sure that's outlawed.”

Seiji almost blanched at that, “Don't even go there with that thought.” At the feeling he was getting Seiji bristled, “And no sex tonight. You're sick.” He added quickly, as an afterthought. Especially with the sex drive Haru apparently had.

His own was lacking in that department.

“No fun.” Haru muttered, still snuggling against Seiji's lap, “At least I have this.”

Seiji shook his head, “You are too obsessed.”

“Can you blame me? I spent I dunno how many years pining for you in some weird one-sided feeling thing.” Haru muttered some more, muffled from speaking against the fabric of Seiji's pants.

“I'm kink shaming this.” Seiji replied.

“You kink shame everything.” Haru then paused, “Well not leather.”

Seiji just blushed at that.

“Also choking.” Haru thought for a bit, “Mirror sex...” He then chuckled, “I just have a Seiji kink. You are way worse than me.”

Seiji bopped the top of Haru's head, gently, “It's not that kinky. It's all just sort of. New to me.”

Haru hummed.

“Besides I thought you were sick. How do you even have the energy to talk so much?”

Haru thought for a bit, “The power of love?”

A withering stare.

“Fine, I've been sort of feeding off your energy.” Haru mumbled.

Seiji's brows almost shot to his hairline, “So that's why you're on my lap.”

Haru pouted, “That's not the only reason!” at the stare he got, Haru just fidgeted a bit, “You're surprisingly soft.”

Seiji rolled his eyes again, “Well obviously you are feeling better. So you can get up.”

“Noooo...” Haru whined pathetically, “You're soft and really warm. I like the heat. It's nice.”

Seiji just blushed at that and looked away, but didn't move to get Haru off of him.

He still didn't know how a ghost could get sick. But it happened.

Feeling the mass on him shift again and hug him, Seiji just froze. He then heard a noise and sighed, knowing the ghost was now fast asleep.

He still didn't shrug him off, “...”

“Dammit. I guess I have it just as bad...”

Well...

A needy ghost wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him.

“...Love you Seiji.”

At the sleepy comment Seiji gave up and just laid back, pulling Haru close to him so they were spooning.

“Dammit.”

The night went on.


End file.
